


33 procent

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Sam leżał w swojej sypialni. Właśnie wrócili z polowania.

  
Jedno zadanie za nim. To w przeliczeniu 33 procent.

  
Ma wrażenie, że ostatnio jego zdrowie kuleje. Ale nie powie tego bratu. Bo wbrew pozorom, Dean jest panikarzem. A nie ma pewności, że to wina zamykania Piekła.

  
Dopóki nie jest bliski śmierci — nie musi się martwić.

  
A i wtedy Dean zadba o to, by Sam nie umarł.

  
W końcu ma romans ze Śmiercią.

  
Sam był podekscytowany. Chciał zamknięcia Piekła, bo to oznaczałoby pozbycie się większości demonicznego tałatajstwa. Z drugiej, przepełniała go niepewność.

  
Pierwsze zadanie było stosunkowo proste. Ale co go czeka dalej?


End file.
